


The morning after the kiss

by harleyquinn25



Series: Nightmare for adults [2]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyquinn25/pseuds/harleyquinn25
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Series: Nightmare for adults [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067759
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It was the morning after the infamous Christmas disaster, the sun shone over Halloween town, sparkling on the newly fallen snow. It shone over the house of a certain skeleton and through the glass window of the bedroom where two figures lay sleeping peacefully. The sunrays splayed across the bed and hit Sally The Ragdoll straight in the face, jerking her out of her slumber with a complaining groan. _Oh, why do I keep getting light shined in my eyes?_ she grumbled, shielding her face with her arm. She felt too sleepy and comfortable to get up and had just been having the best dream, hell, this was the best she'd slept since this whole Christmas debacle had started. With a sleepy yawn she rolled over, burying her face in the soft pillow and snuggling deeper under the warm blanket, determined to go back to sleep and keep dreaming for a while longer before she again had to face the hell that was her life. As she laid there, she took note that this bed was bigger and much softer then the small metal bed she'd always slept on and the blanket felt nothing like the rough, brown rag she usually used, this felt soft and warm against her bare skin. _Bare skin? Oh fuck, not this again!_ Her black eyes flew open in a panic only to be blinded again. _God damn this sunlight!_ she thought, rubbing her eyes. Opening her eyes again, she was suddenly hit with a wave of recognition; she was in Jack's room, in his bed, something she'd fantasized about countless times. The memories of last night came rushing back: the kiss on the hill, coming back to his house and making passionate love well into the night. _It wasn't a dream, it was real!_ she thought as a wave of bliss washed over her. _I kissed Jack Skellington, made love to him!_ A huge smile spread across her beautiful face and tears of joy welled in her black eyes; never in her lonely, ragdoll life had she felt as happy as she had the night before and right now. From where she lay she could see the tower of Finkelstein's house and normally the sight would've thrown her into another panic attack, but right now she felt so blissful she couldn't give a shit. _I bet he's asleep next to his ugly, new wife Jewel, ether that or fucking her. So long as he never comes near me again, I don't care what he does._ She turned on to her side and the sight that greeted her made the tears spill down her cheeks: Jack was laying next to her with his boney arms wrapped around her small waist. Overwhelmed with love for him, she snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a soft kiss to his throat, surprising herself with her sudden boldness. This woke him and before she knew it he was smiling and gazing at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, even though she was pretty sure she looked like shit: her yarn-spun auburn hair a tangled mess and her makeup smeared everywhere. Before she could say a word, his mouth was on hers again in a soft, gentle kiss, which she returned eagerly, salting his lips with her tears. When the kiss broke, Jack took his arms from her waist and gently stroked her cheek, brushing away her tears.

"Good morning, my dearest girlfriend." he said lovingly, pushing a strand of red hair away from her face.

The term _girlfriend_ made Sally's cheeks flush and new tears wet her cloth skin, so long had she wished to be called that by him and now it was finally happening. "A _very_ good morning indeed, my dearest boyfriend!" she said shyly, her cheeks turning even pinker.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, _very well!"_ she answered with a lazy, drowsy stretch. She suddenly realized that this was the first time since that horrid vision that she hadn't had any nightmares.

He noticed the wetness on her cheeks and wiped them away with a concerned look. "You're crying, are you alright?"

"Yes, its just you called me your _girlfriend."_

"Well, yeah, what else would I call you? I mean, after last night it only makes sense for us to be a couple." He paused and gave her a worried look. "That _is_ what you want, isn't it?"

"Oh, Jack, I've wanted this ever since I met you, its just..." She paused and bit her lip lightly. "I've never been someone's _girlfriend_ before and I don't know if I'd be any _good_ at it."

Jack gave a gentle laugh and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "Give yourself a little credit, Sal. You're the only one who tried to save my ass last night and you stuck by me through all of this Christmas bullshit, so I think that alone makes you a _great_ girlfriend! And besides, how will you know that you won't be good at it until you _try_ it?"

 _That does make sense._ Sally thought. "Alright, I'll try my best." she muttered, slipping an arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder. As she felt Jack press a kiss on the top of her head, a realization shook her out of her peaceful state. "I have nowhere to go!" she gasped, sitting up for the first time.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, sitting up next to her.

"I have nowhere to live, I've been living on the streets since that night I brought you that basket. I left Finkelstein for the last time that night and he has a new bride now, so that's not even an option, not that I'd ever want to go back there again. I'd rather live on the streets than with that monster!"

"Sally, I don't know why this is an issue. You have a home, here with me."

Sally's onyx, doe eyes opened wide in shock. "W-w-w-w-w-with you?" she stuttered, hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

"Of course, isn't that what you want?"

"O-o-of course I do, but," Suddenly Sally felt like she was back in Oggie's lair again. "wouldn't I be in the way, wouldn't I bother you?" She took a deep breath to try to still her fluttering heart.

Jack reached over and gently took her hands in his own, just as he had the night before. "Darling, you could _never_ bother me or be in my way. Look, I know I haven't shown it much until last night, but I _love_ having you around, I always have. I've thought of you as my best friend and now I think of you as something _more._ I guess I was so caught up in my plans and everything else that I forgot about you and I'm sorry for that."

Tears of joy ran down Sally's cheeks again as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I forgive you." She snuggled against his shoulder. She ached to tell him that she loved him, but her shyness and old insecurities kept her from saying a word.

His arms wound around her again holding her close. "You're crying again." he remarked, hearing her little sniffles.

"Sorry about that, I'm just not _used_ to people being _nice_ to me!"

"Well you'd better get _used_ to it, my dear, because you're _mine_ now." Jack purred, causing Sally to let out a watery laugh. They stayed this way for a few minutes until she stopped crying. Jack didn't want to ruin the mood, but something had been bothering him since last night. "Sal?" he said tenderly.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question? It's... a bit personal."

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

He took a deep breath. "Before last night... were you a virgin?" He felt her tense up. "I only ask because when I penetrated you last night, you didn't bleed."

This was the last thing Sally wanted to talk about, but she felt he had the right to know, with a shaky breath she pulled back gently, wiping her eyes with both hands. "No, I lost my virginity the day I met you. He asked me to marry him that night, but I couldn't say yes because I'd fallen in love with you, he flew into a rage and then he....he....." But she couldn't finish and burst into tears.

Wracked with guilt and sadness, Jack pulled her into his lap, cradling her tight to his chest, she buried her face in his boney shoulder blade, sobbing bitterly, her arms tight around his neck again. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I never should've asked you!" he mumbled, rocking her gently, holding her with one arm and combing her ruby tresses with the other hand. _No wonder she's so shy and insecure, no wonder she didn't think she would be a good girlfriend and that she weeps with joy at every little gesture of love and or kindness, oh my poor darling!_

Suddenly his behaver last Halloween seemed so selfish; he hadn't really been suffering, he'd just been bored. She was the one who'd been _suffering_ and he was certain she'd been raped more then once. At that moment, he vowed to never bring up her past again. "He'll never touch you again, Sally I promise you that. In fact, if he ever even comes _near_ you again I'll _kill_ him!

Finally Sally stopped crying and lifted her head from his shoulder: her face was blotchy red and streaked with tears and makeup, Jack picked up the hem of the blanket and cleaned her face with it.

"Feel better now, sweetheart?" She nodded. "I'm sorry I put you through that."

Sally shook her head. "You had the right to know." Truth be told, it felt good to get that secret off her chest. Jack leaned down and tenderly kissed her pretty, little nose, causing her to blush and smile sweetly.

Feeling encouraged Jack captured her lips in another kiss, at first it was soft and gentle, but after only a few minutes Jack found himself pressing harder and harder, to which she responded eagerly. Now certain that she was cheered up, he gently ran his tongue over her red, bottom lip, innocently asking for permission. Without hesitation, she opened her lips and he slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth.

Sally felt like she was in heaven, this was so different then what she was used to: Jack's tongue was warm, wet, and gentle, not cold, slimy and rough like her masters and he wasn't trying to chock her, just tangling with hers and exploring her mouth. Each lick made spasms of hot lust coarse through her slender frame, making her quim wet and sticky. His yellowish teeth nibbled lightly on her lips, making her moan loudly and wrap her arms around him again, his arms went around her shoulders and his boney hands tangled in her hair. She sucked on his tongue and nipped at it with her teeth, making him groan and pull her closer to him and she felt his hard penis press against her sex, making her burn with desire.

Finally they broke the kiss and pulled back, both panting heavily, the blotchy red was replaced with a lovely rose color and her dark eyes were two burning coals.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Never better!"

His empty eye sockets fell onto her small, but full breasts and he knew he had to feel and taste her again. "May I?" he asked.

She nodded, touched that he was considerate enough to ask first.

He brushed one hard, blueish nipple, making her moan softly, then pinched gently and she let out a loud, sharp cry of pleasure. He stopped and looked at her worried. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it feels so good, please keep going!"

He nodded. "Just checking." He switched to the other breast, pinching a bit harder this time, making her cry out again. He rubbed, flicked, and twisted until she was writhing on his lap, then he stopped the teasing by suckling her breast.

Sally's eyes rolled back in her head and she held his head to her chest. She was certain she was going to have another orgasm soon and she looked forward to it, as last night was the first time she'd had a really good one. In the past, the only way she'd been to have one was when she touched herself in bed at night, pretending it was Jack pleasuring her, but even then she'd only ever been able to have small ones since she didn't really know what she was doing. Finkelstein knew what he was doing, but his touch scared her so much that he'd never been able to make her come. Thankfully those thoughts were dashed by her climax, her head fell back as she let out a high pitched shriek. She let go and Jack sat up, giving her a look of amusement.

"How was that, love?"

"Amazing..." she panted with a dreamy smile.

He swept her off his lap and laid her on her back on the bed, looking her over, her soft, pale skin was flushed and glowing in the aftermath of her orgasm, her eyes bright and dark at the same time, and her tousled hair was covering her back like a cape of fire.

"You're so beautiful!" he whispered.

Her cheeks darkened and she giggled cutely, her master had called her beautiful before, but he never sounded like he meant it, but this sounded sincere. "Thank you." she said shyly. Her sparkling eyes looked over the smooth, white bones of his torso and legs and came to rest on his erect penis, she'd fantasized about it a lot and the real thing didn't disappoint: long, thick, white and shaped like a bone. She felt him watching her and tore her eyes away, embarrassed at being caught staring. "So are you." she mumbled, her cheeks blazing.

He chuckled kindly. "Thanks." Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't be embarrassed, love, I'm yours now, you can stare all you want." He ran his tongue along the delicate shell of her ear and gave her a little nip, making her suck in her breath and shudder.

He ran his tongue over the expense of her neck, the way her master had last Halloween, (expect this felt wonderful) and she let out another moan.

He kissed and licked his way down the length of her body, enjoying how she shivered and writhed under his mouth, until he reached her beautiful, long legs. He gently parted them and looked inside: her vagina looked like a dewy rose garden, a stark contrast to the paleness of the rest of her. Leaning down he slowly run his tongue over her slit, causing her to gasp, then along one rosy labia and then the other; she tasted like sweet, Halloween candy.

Once again, Sally felt like she was in heaven, each lick made a trail of fire flood though her core, her eyes rolled back again and her hands clenched the pillow. Then his teeth were on her, nibbling at her and her back rose off the bed. Before last night, she never thought sex could feel so good; she was dripping by this point and she felt each drop be licked up, making her stuffing tense up in the oncoming of what she knew would be another powerful orgasm.

Then it happened: he grabbed her swollen clit between his teeth and bit down, and she screamed, coming so hard that stars burst in front of her eyes.

Jack licked up her cum, then sat up and marveled at her flushed, shaking form. "You really _loved_ that, didn't you?" He asked with a smile.

 _"Love_ doesn't even _begin_ to describe it!" Sally panted with a breathless laugh.

He laughed with her. "Are you ready for the last part?"

"More than ready!" She gave another lazy stretch. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow!" She casually remarked.

He laughed again and pulled her to him. "That's kind of the point of sex, sweetie."

Sally wanted to ask how he knew that, but decided not to as she was still reeling from her orgasm and didn't want to ruin the mood by finding out how many women he fucked.

He climbed on top of her and slowly and gently eased into her wet, tight opening, she let out a groan and he looked at her with worry. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all!" She wrapped her long legs around his boney waist, pushing him in deeper.

He moved slowly at first, but was soon thrusting faster and harder, making her moan and buck under him. She was very tight and it was driving him mad. She moaned and lifted her hips riding him. He pushed against her clit, making her eyes roll again. He lowered and flicked his tongue over her nipples again making her cry out, feeling the leaves and stuffing within her.

Sally was already in heaven, yet somehow she wanted more. It wasn't like her to be greedy, but it all felt so good she couldn't help herself. Sucking in a breath, she looked up at Jack, who was now humping and grinding her. "Jack?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I-I want you to f-fuck me as hard and fast as you can." She blushed hotly, shocked at how bold she was being.

He shook his head. "I can't, I'll hurt you."

"No, you won't. I'm not as delicate as I look. Please, Jack!" Sally really hoped that she wasn't acting like a spoiled brat, but she really wanted this. She reached up, clenched his shoulders and pouted her red lips. "Please Jack, I'm so close!"

Jack looked down at her, she looked so beautiful in the throws of passion: her flushed cheeks, her messy auburn hair and her pouty ruby lips; he wanted this as much as she did. "Alright!" he said with a heavy sigh.

Sally beamed up at him in thanks, but her expression changed to one of shocked ecstasy, as he slammed himself into her hips, pressing her against the headboard of the bed. Before she could even catch her breath, he rammed into her again, and again, and again, pushing his cock in as deep as he could. "Ohhhhh!" She moaned loudly, her little red nails digging into his shoulders. There were no words for what she was feeling right now: she was somewhere between pleasure and pain. She met his thrusts, so wild and fast and hard, their bodies fit together so well, his mouth was on her nipples again, sucking hard. She felt something odd like something was falling out of her, but her passion was so strong she couldn't focus on it. She felt herself getting lighter, but guessed it was the onset of another orgasm. No sooner had she thought that then they climaxed together and something exploded, stars burst in front of her eyes again as they both screamed. She felt Jack release inside her and she didn't mind at all if he got her pregnant, as she'd always dreamed of having his children. They lay in each others arms for a few minutes until they caught their breath, then as Jack pulled out Sally became fully aware of the lightness of her body. "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"I think something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel lighter, like... something is missing."

Confused, Jack sat up and looked around, and then he saw the problem. "Oh my god!"

"What, what is it?" Jack pointed down at the bed; Sally looked down and gasped in horror. Her leaves and stuffing were scattered all over the bed. "H-h-how did this happen?" she whimpered, tears filling her ebony eyes.

"It's my fault, I was too rough and I _literally_ fucked the stuffing out of you! I'm so sorry! I _knew_ you would get hurt, I _never_ should've agreed to this!" He apologized. He looked at Sally, who was sitting up in wide-eyed horror, breathing heavily. Jack suddenly worried she might faint, but instead she buried her face in her small hands and began to sob. Alarmed, he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders. "Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" She shook her head. "Then, what's the matter?"

"I'm so _embarrassed!"_ Sally wailed, hot tears slipping through her fingers and beading onto the leaves.

Jack almost laughed at her tearful answer. "Why are _you embarrassed?_ _I'm_ the one who got too wild and fucked the stuffing out of you... _literally."_

"Because, it _never_ would've happened _if_ I hadn't gotten so greedy and begged you to do it!" Sally sobbed, uncovering her face and looking at Jack with her tear-filled eyes, "I should've just been happy with what I was getting! But _no,_ I wanted _more!_ I fucked it up, like I fuck up _everything!"_

"Hey, don't talk like that! You didn't fuck up anything, this is nothing. I can fix it easily!" Jack gathered up the leaves and stuffing and put them back in her, then took her into his arms again, holding her close. "There, all fixed." He said, gently rubbing her back. But the poor doll just buried her face in his chest and cried even harder. "Don't cry darling. I fixed it, there's nothing more to worry about."

"But it'll just happen _again_ the next time we make love! Why _me?_ You could've had _ANY_ woman in town, why did you pick _ME?_ A ragdoll who falls apart like wet tissue paper? I told you I would be a _bad_ girlfriend and I was right, this proves it! I'm the _worst_ girlfriend ever! I thought I was _over_ this, I thought I was _worthy_ of you, but I was _wrong!_ I'm _broken_ and that's _never_ going to change!" By now, his chest was soaked with her tears.

It broke Jack's heart to see her this way and it made him furious that Finkelstein had made her feel so broken and worthless. He knew he had to make Sally see the truth the way she had tried to do for him. He gently pulled her away from him; her face was red, botchy and tearstained again and he reached out to wipe them away again. "I want you to _listen_ to me Sally, the way I should've listened to _you._ You are _NOT_ broken or worthless. You're smart, beautiful, kind, loving, strong, loyal... I can't even list all the good things you are!" Sally's cheeks turned a pretty pink and he took her hands again. "You want to know why I chose you over them? It's because you're the only one who tried to help me. Everyone else just followed blindly, but you kept trying to warn me even when I ignored you and treated you like shit. You still stuck by me, not only that but while the others were getting high on my success, you went and tried to save Sandy Claws. All this makes you the best girlfriend in the world, I chose you Sally because _I love you!"_

Sally was in shock at what she just heard. _"You do?"_ she whispered, tears of happiness glossing her sable eyes for the last time.

Jack nodded. "More then anything in the world, I only wish I told you _sooner."_

Sally threw herself into his arms again, sobbing with joy. "I love you too, more then my own life!"

Jack held her as tight as he could, stroking her hair gently. "This is the _last_ time you're going to _cry_ today, right?" he asked playfully.

Sally nodded. "Yeah, I think after this I'll be all dried out." she sniffled.

"Good, because I _hate_ seeing you cry even if it is from happiness." They held each other for a bit until Sally finally cried her last tear. When they finally broke apart Jack dried her tears for the last time and kissed her nose again, making her blush and giggle. "Oh that reminds me!" He took a black hanky from the nightstand and handed it to her. "Here. Blow your nose, love."

"Thanks." She said gratefully and did.

"Feel better now dear?"

She nodded then gave a soft yawn, "God, I'm so tired!"

"Me too." Then he got an idea. "Lets just take the rest of the day off and go back to bed."

"Are we allowed to? I mean you're the _king,_ don't you have responsibilities?" Sally asked rubbing her eyes and handing him back the hanky, which he put back in the nightstand.

"I don't see why not. I mean its like you said, sweet pea. I'm the king, I can do whatever I wish. After the hell of last night, I doubt anyone would want to do anything today. I think we've all earned a day of rest and we can worry about responsibilities tomorrow."

"That does sound nice." Sally was already starting to feel sore, but _not_ in the completely _unpleasant_ way that she was used to.

"Then it's settled, I'd better go make the announcement."

"But, dearest... you're _naked."_

"No problem." Wrapping the blanket around him, he got up, went to the window, and opened it, sending in a gust of cold wind.

"Attention everyone! After last night, I think we can all use some time off! so I'm officially making today a day of rest! No work today, just do whatever you want, and most importantly, don't bother me. I need some alone time with my new girlfriend. Things will go back to normal tomorrow, good night!" He closed the window and returned to bed, where Sally was looking at him with pink cheeks again, and the color wasn't from the cold wind.

"You just told the _whole_ town that we're _dating?"_ But she didn't sound miffed, merely amused.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again, Sal?" Jack teased, spreading the blanket over them again.

"No, I'm too tired to lecture you right now. I'll do it tomorrow." Sally answered through another yawn.

He laughed, then yawned as they both laid down again.

"I'm only kidding. I don't mind that you told; I just worry that the other ladies in town would resent me."

"Oh fuck them! They never had a chance anyway!" Jack laughed, cuddling her close and kissing her shoulder. "And even if they _try_ anything stupid, I'll protect you."

Sally wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

"Word was going to get out sooner or later, sweet pea. Better they find out this way as opposed to seeing us together and spreading rumors."

"Indeed, we don't need that."

They both laughed.

"I love you, _my king._ " Sally muttered sleepily, kissing his chin; it felt so good to finally be able to say it.

"I love you too, _my queen_." Jack said drowsily, kissing the crown of her head.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Then the two of them immediately fell sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day as promised things went back to normal, (or at least as normal as things ever were in Halloweentown) the snow had melted and everyone was able to go back outside again. With her newfound freedom Sally was actually able to join in on the prep for next Halloween, she was still a bit sore from the wild morning yesterday, but all the sleep she'd gotten had helped a lot. They had _literally_ spent all day in bed alternating between cuddling, sleeping, and talking, she'd never been so relaxed, but unfortunately the peace couldn't last. Helping out had been fun but sadly, her prediction had come true: her new status as the king's girlfriend made the other women jealous and resentful. They hadn't really done anything dangerous or stupid, but whenever she went past them they'd turn and shoot dagger-filled glares at her and if she dared try to talk to them, they just ignored her completely. Sally should've been used to this kind of behavior after living with Finkelstein and on some level she was, but it still hurt her feelings because she'd never really had the chance to make friends while living with her master. Now with her new freedom, she had hoped to try, but now that didn't seem to be a possibility anymore, but she tried to hide her hurt as best she could so as not to worry Jack. Later that evening, Jack and Sally sat in the living room cuddling on the couch, while Zero dozed on the rug by the fire, she rested her head on his boney shoulder as he stroked her fiery hair, but Sally couldn't make herself relax as she couldn't stop thinking of what had happened that day.

Jack, who had his arm wrapped around her dainty shoulders felt the tension in her body and grew concerned. "You're very tense tonight, love." He said matter-of-factly, his hand ceasing it's stroking.

"Am I?" she mumbled, lifting her head.

He nodded, "And quiet to, come to think of it you've been off all day. I mean, you were fine this morning, but for the rest of the day you seemed... _sad._ In fact..." He paused and looked into her black eyes. "You look sad _right now!"_ His arm tightened around her shoulders. "What's wrong, my dear?"

His kind tone made the tears she had repressed all day well up in her dark eyes. "It's nothing, it's silly."

"Sal, there's tears in your eyes so it's _not_ nothing and I doubt it's silly. I'm _not_ Finkelstein, you _don't_ have to hide your feelings from me. I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me anything." As he spoke, he gently guided her head back to his shoulder and resumed stroking her hair.

Sally gave a shuddering sigh. "It's what I feared, the women in town _hate_ me now!" As she spoke, two shiny tears rolled down her pale cheeks and dripped onto his pinstriped jacket.

"How do you know this? Did they _tell_ you so?" Jack demanded, sounding indignant as he used his free hand to dry her tears.

"No, not in _words_ at least. But when I walked past, they glowered at me and when I tried to talk to them, they just ignored me." She sniffled.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ those bitches!" Jack growled.

"No, Jack, that's _not_ why I told you! It's not like they tried to _hurt_ me, there is no reason to get violent."

"They hurt your feelings and made you cry! At least let me _yell_ at them a little bit."

"No darling, they have a right to be miffed. I'm sure they loved you far longer than I did and then I just swooped in a stole you from them."

"Sweetie, they never loved _me,_ they loved my _title! You're_ the only one who really loved me, the only one who cared enough about my feelings and wellbeing to actually try to help! So no they have _no right_ to disrespect you like that. It's bad enough that you were disrespected your whole life, now you're finally free of that bastard and get it from those jealous bitches who never had a chance!"

"But it's my own fault I got hurt! I'm too sensitive, I care too much about what people think of me! You'd think after living with Finkelstein so long I'd be tougher than this!" Sally answered with a hint of shame.

"Did _he_ put that idea in your head?"

She nodded. "The day you went missing I had a breakdown. He caught me and said if he ever caught me crying again when I was supposed to be working, he'd beat me."

 _God, I hate him!_ Jack thought. "Look, Sally, there's nothing _wrong_ with being sensitive. That's what I love most about you: that you have a kind loving heart and always want to help people. Hell, that's what got me and Sandy out of all that Christmas nonsense, and as for caring about what people think, it's no wonder after what you went though that you'd want to be loved and you are! You have me and Zero and give the others some time and they'll love you, too!"

By now, Sally was feeling much better. "I love you, Jack." She blushed, sitting up.

"I love you too, Sally." He replied, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Like yesterday, the kiss started as sweet and gentle, but quickly became hotter and rougher. This time it was her who put her tongue in first, which he eagerly entangled with his own; one hand twisted into her red hair while the other found and griped the hem of her patchwork dress.

Sally broke the kiss before he could undress her. "No, not _here._ We might wake Zero."

Jack nodded. "Good point." And sweeping her into his arms, he stood up and carried her to his room again. Once inside, he gently dropped her on the bed and shut the door, then joined her on the bed. As he found the hem of her dress again, he took note of how threadbare the dress looked. _Poor dear needs new clothes._ He thought as he carefully took it off and hung it over the bedpost. Her thin white cotton bra was just as worn and he had to remove that carefully too and it soon joined the dress, as well as her panties. Her socks and little boots were the only things in good shape so he just pulled them off and threw them next to the bed.

Once Jack had undressed her (and she was pleased that he took care with her ragged clothes), Sally started on him. She pulled off his coat and threw it on the floor, then took off his tie, then his shirt. As she did, he leaned down and kissed her between her little breasts, which made her nipples harden.She had a bit of a hard time getting the rest off as her hands had begun to shake with need, but she managed and soon had him as naked as her. As he softly laid down on top of her, he moved her ruby hair away and kissed her neck gently, then began to suck and nibble the delicate cloth skin. She moaned and pressed her little fingers hard into his back; once he moved his head from her neck, she ran her tongue over the smooth bones of his chest, making him moan and pull her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. Then she moved her tongue over his neck and nipped gently, he moaned louder and tangled his hands in her hair again; his yellowish teeth found one fine, pale ear and bit lightly, making her whimper, then his hands left her hair and began squeezing her boobs. Sally felt her eyes roll back in her head again as he caressed her gently at first then harder and harder, he pinched her nipples and her back arched then his mouth fastened around her blueish areola and two boney fingers slipped into her warm, wet sex. She was in ecstasy again, her breath came in short, hard pants and her heart thudded in her ears. His long fingers were able to reach deep inside her, glossing over her walls, as his thumb played with her clit. Sally felt her stuffing tense up again and knew she was close, then he bit her nipple hard and his fingers scissored rough and fast until they hit her g-spot and that was it for her. Her head fell back on the and stars danced in front of her eyes as she came to a screaming climax.

Jack raised his head and smiled at her beautiful flushed face. "Looks like you're feeling better." He joked.

He laughed to. "Oh, just by everything!"

"If you're not careful, I could get addicted to this." Sally warned playfully.

He laughed again. "You say that like its a bad thing, darling. There are far worse things to get addicted to and we are a couple now, so I think it's alright for you to get addicted to sex."

"No, I don't mean it's a bad thing. Its just...." Sally twiddled her hands, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I just don't want to get greedy and have a repeat of yesterday." Her cheeks flushed at the memory.

"Oh trust me, that will never happen again. I promise I'll never be that rough with you again." He removed his fingers and pressed against her. "This time, I'll be gentle."

"Well, you could be a little rough." She teased, opening her legs.

"Well okay, maybe a little." He positioned himself at her opening. "Ready." She nodded, and he slipped inside her.

Sally moaned softly as he filled her; she didn't think she'd ever get used to how good he felt inside her. She rocked her hips and he began to thrust up, slowly at first then faster; she rose up on her little knees, making him groan and thrust harder. She twisted around then rose up again, pushing him in deeper and urging him on.

"Oh my, where did you learn to do that?!" He panted, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She shrugged. "I didn't, it just came to me." She said arching her slim hips, and then sinking onto him. His hands found her small, round ass and squeezed hard, making her shriek.

He looked at her concerned again, "Was that too hard? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, her auburn hair falling over her shoulders. "No I'm fine." She bucked her hips again and kissing her again he pumped into her as she ground against him, fire burned through her body again as he pleasured her. This was all still so new to her: actually enjoying the touch of a man after growing up being repulsed by it. His tongue swept over her neck and chest then settled on her breasts again, making her writhe under him. He suckled then gently ran his tongue over the stiches on her chest, which made her purr like a kitten and thrust deep, making her arch hard and pushing her close to the edge again. She met his thrusts which had become a bit rough and with that, they climaxed, crying out each other's names. Sally laid her head in his lap and he began to stroke her hair again "I never knew sex could feel so good!" She muttered sounding almost sad.

"I'm so sorry you had to go though that for so long." He said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you. Oh, and thank you for being so careful with my clothes this time."

"Oh, that reminds me. You need new clothes, love, because these are ready to fall apart."

"Yes, I know. Probably even more so since I've been living on the streets for a month, I think."

"This weekend, I'm taking you shopping!"

"What? Oh, no. You really don't have to do that."

"It's no trouble!"

"No, I mean you don't have to buy me clothes because I can make them myself."

"Oh, that's right! How could I forgot? After all, you were the one who made my Sandy Claws outfit."

Oh yes, what a nightmare that was to make. Sally thought. That suit had been the hardest Oh yes, what a nightmare that was to make. Sally thought. That suit had been the hardest thing she ever had to make, not because it was difficult, but because she had been under so much stress at the time. In the end she had been surprised it turned out as well as it did and that it hadn't been ruined from her tears.

"Won't that be too much work for you?" Jack asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"No, I love sewing! It's one of the things that kept me sane while living in that hellhole!"

"Oh really? What's the other thing?"

She blushed. "Thinking of you and hoping you'd be the one to save me."

Touched, Jack leaned down and kissed her red lips. "So instead, we'll go shopping for sewing stuff."

"Yes, that sounds good." Sally yawned, moving up to lay on his chest. "Goodnight, my dearest Jack."

"Goodnight, my darling Sally." he relied with a yawn, wrapping his arms around her.

They shared one more kiss then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sally was doing her best to ignore the other women's glares, when suddenly she saw something that made her freeze and gasp loudly.

Hearing her Jack became worried and ran over to her. "Darling, what's wrong?" He asked, making the ladies glare even more. Too scared to speak, she pointed a little red-nailed finger in the direction, he followed her gaze and gasped too. Dr. Finkelstein was being wheeled into town square by his new wife Jewel, and the sight of him made all of Jack's repressed rage boil over. "That fucking bastard!" He growled and started walking towards him.

His angry voice shook Sally out of her trance and seeing him walking toward her former master she ran forward and grabbed his hand, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm going to talk to him." Jack snarled.

"What?! No! Are you fucking crazy?! If he sees me, he'll kill me!"

"Sally, you have to stop being scared of him. All you're doing is giving him power over you, he can't hurt you anymore. But as long as his crimes against you are kept secret, you'll never have justice, it's time everyone sees him for the monster he really is. You don't have to come with me, but I'm going to expose him."

But Sally knew that she had to go with him, for if she let him go over there by himself she was certain Jack would kill her master. As much as she'd love to see the fucker dead nether of them needed that on their consciences. "No, we do this together." She vowed, lacing her fingers with his, and with that they crossed the square to him.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled finally reaching him.

Finkelstein turned and smirked at Jack. "Why Jack, how lovely to see you and..." But then he noticed Sally standing next to Jack and his ugly mouth fell open in shock. "You!" He growled, causing Sally to press closer to her boyfriend and him to let go of her hand and wrap his arm around her shoulders. Moving closer, Finkelstein raised his goggles and fixed the poor girl with his beady eyes and an evil smirk. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. So this is where you ended up after you left me, you little slut. Apparently my bed wasn't good enough for you, so you went and jumped in the king's!" Sally's pale cheeks turned as red as her hair and his smirk widened, pleased that he had gotten a raise out of her.

"Hey! You have no right to talk to her that way!" Jack hissed.

"Excuse me, I made her so I have a right to talk to her however I want!" Finkelstein sneered back.

By now, everyone had stopped working to watch the drama and Jack didn't reprimand them for it, the women especially seemed eager to hear some gossip about their new rival.

"No, you don't. Just because you made her doesn't mean you have a right to her! And even if there ever was a chance that she'd be yours, you lost that claim long ago!"

"You know what, Jack? If you want her so bad, then fucking take her! I don't need her anymore! But do you really know who you're sharing your bed with?"

"With my girlfriend, that's who!" Jack answered proudly, tightening his arm around Sally's little shoulders.

Finkelstein gave a wicked cackle. "No, you're fucking a wet rag. This little ragamuffin was the worst lay I've ever had in my life. All she ever did was lie there whining and screaming and crying like a baby, not like my precious Jewel here." He paused and looked at them. "Oh, have you met my wife?" They both shook their heads. "Well then, Jack, Sally, this is my new bride, Jewel." Jewel just stood there. "Don't be rude darling, say hello."

Jewel stepped forward and shyly offered her hand to Jack. "Hello." She said quietly; her voice was soft and demure, but also slightly robotic.

Smiling kindly, Jack shook her hand. "A pleasure, ma'am." He said politely.

Jewel smiled and moved on Sally. "Hi, nice to meet you." She said sweetly. Poor thing, she seems nice. I doubt she has any will of her own, but at least he learned from that mistake. Sally thought, feeling pity for her replacement.

With that, Jewel returned to her husband. "My Jewel is a shy girl." He cooed, taking her hand and kissing it. "But she knows how to pleasure me, unlike you." He added in a hardened voice, glaring at Sally. "Oh and by the way, Jack, did you know your girlfriend used to poison me all the time? She would slip me deadly nightshade then run off to who knows where. So yeah, that's who you're sleeping with. A sadistic little bitch who loves drugging people and wouldn't know a good fuck if it smacked her in the face!"

"How dare you?! How can you pretend to be a good husband all while knowing how you made her suffer?! She told me what you did!" Jack demanded, shaking with anger.

"Oh really? And would you mind telling me and everyone else what that is? Because I have no fucking idea what you're talking about." Finkelstein causally said.

"With pleasure. You raped her!" The crowd gasped and Jack could feel Sally shaking under his arm, but he wasn't sure if it was from fear or anger or both.

Finkelstein laughed again. "What a load of shit! I would never do that to her, I loved her! She's the one who came to me begging me to fuck her and I agreed because I loved her! That's just a lie she made up and you believed her because she probably sucked your cock!" Everyone gasped again shocked that he would talk to the king that way. "But really, it's just your word against mine. If you want people to believe you, let's hear it from the whore's own mouth."

"No way, I am not going to make her do that!" Jack growled.

"Then I will!" Moving closer Finkelstein grabbed Sally's wrist and yanked her towards him in a move all too familiar to them. "Now my pretty little one, what did I do to you while we were living together?" He sneered.

The touch of his cold hand on her skin again made something snap within her, "You raped me." she whispered, shaking with rage.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you."

"You fucking raped me!" Sally snarled, wrenching her wrist from his grasp. "Over and over and over again, for my whole fucking life! And when you weren't doing that, you were beating me within an inch of my life or making me work like a slave! You never loved me, I was just a toy to you, you broke me and cut me down constantly just to feed your own selfish ego! You made me feel like nothing, you made me think I was trash, but it's you who are fucking trash! I pity your wife because I know you see her the same way! You saw me as a vessel for your own fucked up pleasure, not a person! I've been scared of you far too long, but no more! I'm done giving you power over me, you're nothing to fear! Why last Halloween, I humbled you with one slap, well now your toxic hold over me is finally broken! I'm not scared of you anymore and now everyone, especially your poor wife, knows the truth!"

Everyone was staring at her shell-shocked, expect Jack who was beaming with pride, her black eyes brimmed with tears, but she held them back, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Well said, my love. Well said." Jack said, coming to stand next to her again. "Dr. Finkelstein, I should have you executed for what you've done, but I don't need that on my conscience and it would upset your wife so I'll settle for a restraining order instead. Starting today, you are not allowed anywhere near us, not allowed to look at us, talk to us, hell if possible don't even breath the same fucking air as us! If any of these rules are broken, I'll see to it that you are banished from Halloweentown forever! Jewel however is under no such restrictions. If she wants to talk to us, she's more than welcome as she had no hand in her husband's crimes, is this understood?"

"Yes." Finkelstein scowled.

"Good." Jack turned to Jewel. "Now my dear lady would you be so kind as to take your husband away from here so my girlfriend can relax?"

"Yes, your highness." She said meekly.

"Thank you very much."

And with that Finkelstein disappeared from sight. The second he was gone, poor Sally burst into tears and fled to the house.

Jack turned and looked at everyone. "Everyone take a break for an hour, I'll be back when that hour is up." He started toward the house, but a voice stopped him, "Will she be okay, Jack?" asked the little witch; the other ladies nodded in agreement and gave him sympathetic looks. He smiled at them at them, touched by their concern. "Yeah she'll be fine, she's a lot tougher than she looks." Then he headed home and when he went in and called for Sally, Zero lead him into the living room and the sight that greeted him broke his heart again: Sally lay curled up on the couch, her face buried in a pillow as she sobbed convulsively. "Oh darling!" Jack crooned, sitting down next to her and gently lifting her into his lap again, her arms locked tight around his neck again and she buried her wet face in his shoulder, her tears soaking his jacket, he held her (with both arms this time) as tight as he could, rubbing her back with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. "I would tell you not to cry, but after what you did, I think you need to cry." He muttered, rocking her gently again as Zero settled on the couch next to them. They sat this way for a few minutes, the only sounds being her muffled sobs and Zero's sympathetic whimpers until finally she spoke, her voice choked with tears and muffled in his shoulder.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry!" she sobbed brokenly.

This felt like deja vu of yesterday morning, "What the hell are you sorry for, I'm the one who dragged you into this situation again, with him, again, that made you cry, again." There seems to be a pattern emerging, maybe I should just keep my mouth shut from now on. Jack thought shamefully.

"Because I embarrassed you in front of the whole town! It's bad enough the women already hate me, now they probably think I'm fucking crazy too among other things!" her tears poured out faster and she began heaving, her thin shoulders quaking with sobs.

"Shhh, shhhh, no, no, no. You didn't embarrass me. In fact, you made me so proud!" He soothed.

Sally was so shocked she stopped crying. "I-I-I did?" She sniffled, lifting her head from his shoulder, her face a patchy red again.

Of course you did, you stood up for yourself, you outted him in front of everyone, you got your revenge and justice and you broke his hold over you by facing your fears! You're a total fucking badass and I'm so proud to have you as my girlfriend!"

Like yesterday, Sally fell into his arms again, weeping with happiness and he hugged her back tightly.

"You're crying with joy this time, right?" He asked, and felt her nod. "Just checking. It's kind of hard to tell with you."

Sally gave a tearful laugh and stayed in his arms until she cried herself out. No one had ever been proud of her before; no matter how hard she tried with Finkelstein, he always found something that disappointed him and he never failed to tell her so. Hell the first real compliment she'd ever gotten was when Sandy Claws had said she was the only person in town that had any sense, so this was going to take some getting used to. When she felt she ran out of tears, Jack dried her face and looked at the clock.

"Shoot, the hours up! I've got to get back, but I want you to stay here and rest after what happened. I dare say you need it."

She didn't protest because he was right. After all that happened, she was feeling quite tired.

"Zero will keep you company in the meantime and I'll be back in a few hours." Jack said, gently sliding her off his lap and back onto the couch. Sally nodded and kissing her nose and patting Zero, he left again.

Sally laid back down on the couch, resting her head on the pillow and thinking about how lucky she was. Zero came over and laid in her arms and she cuddled him until she fell asleep.

The sound of the door closing woke her hours later; she sat up still feeling foggy and rubbed her eyes. Noticing Zero had gone, Jack came in and smiled at her.

"Oh, there you are. Did you sleep the whole time I was gone?"

"Mhm." She yawned and stretched her long arms. "You're right, I did need to rest."

"Where's Zero?"

Sally shrugged. "I don't know. He was laying in my arms when I fell asleep, but he must've left."

"Oh, he's probably taking a nap upstairs. He'll come down when he feels like it." Jack walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her little waist. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. But I always seem to sleep well in this house."

"Did you not sleep well when you lived with him?" The moment he said it, he wished he could take it back. "Shit, I'm sorry! You don't have to answer that!"

"No, I need to talk about it. It's the only way I'll get better. It depended on how tired I was or whether or not he bothered me a lot, but I can say one thing for certain... that bed was very uncomfortable." It didn't even have a fucking mattress and all I had for a blanket was a rag. Good thing I'm not human or I would never have gotten any sleep."

"Pardon me, Sally, but may I ask another personal question?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

"Did he ever... touch you while you were sleeping?"

"...Yes, many times, and I always had to stay still and pretend to be sleeping or it would've been worse. He'd kiss me too, a few times. He even..." She paused and swallowed hard. "...fingered me. Thankfully, it never lasted long no doubt because I never responded, and then he'd just leave me alone." Instead of saying sorry again, Jack simply pulled her into a comforting kiss, which made her feel better and quickly turned passionate.

"God, I've been wanting to do that all day." Jack said when the kiss broke.

"Me to!" Sally answered, smiling again.

"I think we've had enough misery for tonight. Now let's have some fun." His hand went to her dress again. "Zero's not down here so there's no reason not to do it on the couch."

"Fair enough."

"But after everything you've been though today, I'm going to be gentle this time."

Again she didn't protest, because she was still a bit sore from yesterday.

They shed their clothes and joined as one quickly, she laid on the pillow again with him on top of her. Someday, I'm going to be the one on top. Maybe I'll try that this weekend. She thought. Lowering himself, he kissed every part of her lovely body, making her moan and writhe beneath him. She kissed up and down his chest, making him moan in return, they moved rhythmically together, their bodies fit together perfectly: bone on cloth, one soul, one heart, soulmates in the purest sense. When they came, it was together again, then they left the living room and headed up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sally!"

At the sound of her name, Sally turned and was shocked to see the ladies of town standing in front of her. "Yes?" She answered, feeling confused but still trying to be polite.

"Can we talk to you for a bit?" asked the big witch, and the others nodded in agreement.

What the fuck are they up to? Is this some kind of trick? Sally wondered. She wanted to say no and tell them to go fuck themselves, but the last thing she wanted to do was be rude and hurt their feelings because even though they'd hurt hers before, she never liked to hurt people's feelings. So she decided to hear them out, but to also be on her guard. "Yes, of course." She said politely and followed them. They led her to the fountain and while the ladies sat on the edge, she sat on the ground below it suddenly worried they might try to push her in.

The swamp girl spoke first. "Look, it's come to our attention that since Jack made the announcement, we've been total bitches to you."

Ha, couldn't have said it better myself. Sally thought, but was too nice to say it out loud.

"And we can tell you don't trust us because you're sitting on the ground instead of up here with us, you probably think we're going to push you in." added the little witch.

Christ, do these witches have mind reading powers? Sally thought, but aloud she said "You're right, I don't. But can you blame me for having trust issues after what I went though?" She winced at the tone of her voice. She hadn't meant to speak so sharply, but the event of the day before had left her a bit raw.

"Yeah, that's what we wanted to talk to you about. We had no idea what was happening to you." said the big witch, giving Sally a pitying look.

"Well that's because I made it a point that it never got out or I would've been killed." Sally replied.

"You poor thing. We're so sorry for that and for our behavior." They all said together.

Sally was both surprised and touched at the same time. "Wow, I... thank you! I must say this is the last thing I expected, I thought you all hated me."

"Well we did, but that was unfair of us. It's just we've all loved Jack for years and always hoped he would choose one of us. But then we found out he picked you and we were all jealous." said swamp girl.

"You were jealous of ME? Why?"

"Well aside from the obvious, how could we ever compete with you? You're so beautiful and sexy!" They all said together again.

Sally's stitched cheeks flamed bright pink. "Oh! Why, thank you. That's very kind of you to say." Her heart warmed up; she got up and sat with them on the fountain's edge. "After all this, how can I not forgive you?"

They all smiled at her. "That Finkelstein is such a bastard! And to think we all thought he was a genius!" The little witch fumed.

Sally laughed. "A genius? Hell no! He was a fucking moron, he fell for the same trick every time!"

The others laughed too. "So how's living with Jack?" Swamp girl asked in a friendly way.

"Are we even allowed to be just sitting around talking? Don't we need to get back to work?" Sally asked. Not that she wasn't enjoying talking to them mind you, it was nice to have other friends to talk to besides Jack and Zero; she just didn't want to get them in trouble.

They all shrugged. "We're not getting reprimanded for it, so I guess it's alright. Besides, we just want to get to know you better, because we never really got a chance before."

"Well just to be sure I'm going to go ask. The last thing I want is to get anyone in trouble." Sally got up and went over to Jack. "Dearest!" She called out to him.

He turned and smiled at her, "Yes darling?"

"The ladies have apologized to me and now they want to talk to me. Would it be okay if we took a little break?"

"Yes, of course. You can have an hour like yesterday, go enjoy yourself!"

"Thanks." She kissed his boney cheek and headed back to the fountain.

As she walked off, Jack watched her with a smile. Thank goodness that worked itself out. The last thing that poor baby needs is more stress.

Sally rejoined the ladies. "We have an hour." She told them, sitting back down.

"Thank you. Now can you answer our question?" they asked.

"Yes, of course. Living with Jack is like..." She searched for the right comparison. "...like a dream, I never thought I'd end up this happy!"

They all nodded smiling. "So, is he any good?" The big witch asked slyly, bouncing her eyebrows.

Sally thought she must've misheard. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Jack! Is he any good in bed? I mean, you're in a relationship so you got to be fucking each other!" The witch repeated.

Sally blushed. "I-I don't know if I should answer that."

"Oh, come on Sal! We're all friends here and we're all girls, so you can talk to us about it. We won't tell anyone, we promise." They all said.

Sally took a deep breath, "Yes, he's very good, so different then what I'm used to. He always makes sure I'm comfortable. He's a bit overprotective actually, but that's better then Finkelstein who never gave a thought to my comfort or feelings and just did whatever the fuck he wanted." She finished with a slight frown.

"We're glad of that and you two really do make a sweet couple." They said.

Sally blushed again. "Really? Why thank you." After that, they talked easily until the hour was up and they all had to get back to work. But before they parted ways, the ladies surprised her again by hugging her and as she hugged them back, a little tear rolled down her cheek. Later on that night, her and Jack lay in each other's arms having just finished making love and she told him about her talk with her new friends.

"They really asked that?!" Jack laughed as she told him their sex talk.

Sally nodded laughing as well. "Yep, shocked me too."

"What really surprises me is that you actually told them."

"Is it okay that I told them about our sex life?" She asked suddenly worried.

"Why yes. I have nothing to hide, and I know they won't tell because they know if they do, I'll kick their asses."

Sally laughed. "Odd as it sounds... I kind of trust them now. They're actually quite nice when you get to know them."

"Yes they are, but they can be a bit clingy at times." Jack replied.

She laughed again. "I'll bet." She said, laying her head on his chest.

He ran his boney fingers though her long red hair. "I'm glad this worked itself out because the last thing you need is more stress."

I'm sorry you had to go though that." He said, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

Sally shrugged. "It's over now and we've got nothing else to worry about."

"Actually honey, that's not true. We still have to go shopping this weekend." Jack reminded her.

"Oh fuck, I forgot about that!"

"Maybe your new friends would like to come along, because god knows I'll need the help." He suggested with a yawn.

"Good idea, I'll ask them tomorrow." She yawned, settling down to sleep.

"Good night."

"Good night."

And with one final kiss, they fell asleep.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to VioletRose13-Art for helping me write this.


End file.
